I Orbit around you
by MRS.DRAGONFIRE911
Summary: BASED OFF TFP: While Shockwave is stranded on Cybertron he realizes he can't do everything alone, so he creates a helper, and that helper is Orbit. When you first meet her you'd probably think she was emotionless and cold, but she is far from that, and upon her arrival on the nemesis-her passion is steered towards a certain seeker that was fortunate enough to spark her interest.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright all my lovely readers, my recent obsession with TMNT has been drowned out by my obsession with TFP so in typical MRS911 nature, I had to write a story, HOPE YA ENJOY!**

I Orbit around you

Chapter 1:

By: MRSDRAGONFIRE911

Shockwave walked slowly back into his laboratory, which he had only recently escaped, seeing it again almost made him sick. Being stuck in here for more than a month was absolutely wretched and having to return was almost as bad, even if it was for a short amount of time. He walked toward the monster that he had created during his exile and ran a hand over the glass "Time to live…" he said. "Creator was gone for a long period of time; would Creator like Orbit to help creator with anything?" A small human voice said. Shockwave jumped a little "No Orbit, I can accomplish this task myself, but it would be appreciated if you prepared yourself for your arrival on the nemesis, you're leaving the laboratory with me when this is done." He said "Understood." She replied obediently.

Her small frame walked over to the metal basket that held the necessities for her existence. She was a human, in all ways other than the fact she wasn't. She was a Cybertronian, a metallic life form that lived off of energon, but her small frame was covered in a matallimesh substance that was much like human skin. She appeared to be human, on the outside with her green/blue eyes and long flowing black hair, but she was metal and wires on the inside-not to mention she was about a thousand times stronger. She walked off into another room and walked back in with the container, she opened a small door on the side and walked in. the whole container was about the same size as Shockwave's servo, but it was still big enough to hold her and her belongings. Shockwave walked over to a computer and calibrated the system, the lights switching on and electricity running down the cabled all around the room.

The container in the center of the room drained out the yellow liquid, leaving the predicon inside no choice but to awaken. Its eyes opened quickly, and a loud roar escaped its mouth. It was a terrible screeching sound that made Shockwaves audials tremor with small amounts of pain. He turned back to the computer and pressed a few buttons; a needle popped out of the container and injected a liquid into the predicon, then attached a small beacon to the back of its head. The creature stopped its screeching and appeared to become a bit tamer. Shockwave requested that the portal be reopened. The Decepticons complied and a portal opened up that led to Megatron's throne. Shockwave released the beast and grabbed the small metal container that held Orbit and traversed the universe in seconds, arriving back to the primitive planet known as earth.

ORBIT'S POV

The inside of the container was dark and the cold of it was a little unsettling She kept her slight fear hidden though, even though she knew Shockwave wouldn't be able to see it, she just preferred to keep her emotions to herself, from what she knew, they only caused problems. She couldn't contain the small shudder of anticipation though, as she felt the small metal 'room' be picked up and carried. Her torso's cabling felt like it twisted a little as she felt herself pop through thousands upon millions of miles of dead space as she traveled to the planet known as Earth from her home on Cybertron. She almost felt sad from the thought of leaving for an unknown amount of time, but she focused on the fact that she would see and experienced something new-and that she was pleasing Creator by doing so.

She heard sounds of muffled speech through the metal casing and felt curiosity rise inside her small but advanced processor. She considered opening the door to look out, but quickly crushed the idea because she hadn't been ordered to leave, and she never broke orders. "Yet…I wasn't ordered to stay in either…" She thought aloud. Her mischievous tendencies had often led to strange contradictions in her coding, which caused confusion, and when she was confused she stopped and awaited new orders-much to Shockwave's dismay. Such was happening right now as she wrestled her desires down and attempted to put her Creators desires above her own. She technically didn't have desires, for her desires were actually those of her Creator's-or so she told herself. Whatever her Creator wanted, she wanted as well.

A loud roar snapped her out of her thoughts though, and she was barely able to contain her surprise. She felt tremors and vibrations as something that was clearly bigger than her-bigger than Creator- walked nearby. Orbit shifted in her container, her metallimesh 'clothing' rubbing together in a slightly uncomfortable way. The small thruster on her back that were attached her 'clothing' scraped against the wall in a painful way, a small screeching noise was created from the friction. She wasn't capable of flight, the thrusters just helped her jump higher and slow her decent. It had actually been her idea to create them, it had been a bit difficult for her to move around efficiently due to her size, and her heightened strength combined with the thrusters little boost had allowed her to become much more useful.

She felt the container be set down and a vibration growing weaker in a consistent and even rhythm told her that Creator had set her down and was walking away. Not much longer after this she heard more muffled speech and felt –and heard- someone flick her container –or kick it, she wasn't sure. "What's in this little thing?" she heard a high pitched voice ask "Do not touch that, the contents are slightly fragile." She heard Creator say, they were close enough for her to actually understand what it was they were saying "Yes, yes, but what IS it?" She voice asked "It is another life form, a considerably smaller one." Creator replied "What another predicon? Or the beginnings of one?" it asked in a slightly snide tone. "Neither." Creator said with a slightly smug undertone-if that was possible. "Argh, that wasn't the point and you know it!" The voice growled, she felt it step a little farther away "I was just asking what it is, is it such a hard question for you defective processor to answer?!" It screeched, it obviously had a foul temper "Not it, who." Shockwave corrected. "Huh? Well then who is it?" The voice asked, obviously shocked. "Orbit, come out." Shockwave commanded. "Yes Creator." She replied, placing a hand on the touch sensor that opened the door.

Orbit emerged into one of the largest rooms she had ever seen-if it could even be called a 'room' since it was basically outside. She contained her awe and glued her gaze to the large red, white, and blue Cybertronian standing before her, with a surprised and slightly disgusted look on his face. "A human? What could a human do for us, how did you even get it?" It asked. "Orbit is not a human, Orbit is an inorganic life form derived from Cyber Bipedials, in other words I am a miniaturized Cybertronian life form, with a metallimesh covering that was designed to replicate human flesh." She replied simply, hoping she had managed to answer all of the mech's questions…at least she thought it was a mech… "And what use does this… thing have to us?" It asked

"While in exile on Cybertron I realized I wouldn't be able to complete all of my tasks at a very efficient pace, due to my wounds, so I created Orbitary Eclipse, a humanoid servant. She healed the wound I was incapable of reaching and helped me with my project, but while I was creating her I thought it would be logical to make more than one use for her. We know that the Autobots have human counterparts, and seem to be a bit of a weakness, so why not take advantage of it? Orbit is a spy, for lack of better description; she is a killing machine as well as a scientist, medic, and obedient follower-of the Decepticon cause." Shockwave answered "Yet another bright idea Shockwave, I am impressed, but how are we to know she is capable of withholding the high standards you have set for her?" Megatron asked. "That is a wonderful question…" Shockwave said unable to hide the glee in his tone, he turned to Orbit and looked down at her, she nodded and prepared herself for the demonstration.

**I think I failed in my attempt at a cliffhanger! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I TRIED to add some humor to this chapter...but I'm not sure I accomplished that goal, but I promise it will get at least a bit funnier later on...for now just enjoy my evil cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH *cough cough* AHEM...excuse me, I need a glass of water.**

I Orbit around you

Chapter 2: Up for evaluation: Part 1

By: MRSDRAGONFIRE911

Shockwave abruptly turned to face his small creation, blaster raised and charged ready for attack. Orbit was caught a little off guard, but she guessed that was the point. The metallimesh on her arms melted backwards, revealing a small portion of the metallic frame beneath. The mechanical arms quickly shifted into a form of two long blades, much like two double-edged swords. Shockwave released a low-charge shot at his helper. Time slowed down for the small Cybertronian as she squatted down, preparing her small form for a jump. Her optics focused and refocused several hundred times within the few milliseconds she had, tracking the shot as it sped through the air.

Kicking down so hard that she dented the floor, she soared into the air, twisting to avoid the shot; she watched it slide past her small form. The smallest traces of a smirk formed on her usually emotionless face. At the peak of her leap she switched on her Thrusters she initiated a sort of air-born jump that provided the necessary propulsion for her to get into attack range of her creator, Shockwave. Her long hair whipping around her frame she fell at a controlled angle, calculations and measurements of speed, power, and strength needed to take down her current foe being calculated at an astonishing rate.

Her processor may have been only a fraction of the size of the other Cybertronian's processors standing around her, but it was just as smart, if not, smarter. Shockwave stepped aside with ease, his creation's attack narrowly missing. She flipped in the air, slowing her decent a fraction in order to not fly apart upon contact with the floor. She landed with a loud clang, bringing one of her blades down and stabbing the floor in order to keep herself upright. She heard another; stronger blast fired at her back, and reacted immediately. She rolled to her side, the blast stirring her hair, the heat warming her 'skin'. The blast blew some small pieces of shrapnel from the ground; a little smoke shrouded the impact site, a bit of blue light emanated from it as well, most likely the remnant of the blast super-heating the strong metal. She had miscalculated the force-charge of the blast-it had been MUCH stronger than anticipated.

The impact caused a shake from the ship and she almost fell from the resulting tremor. Orbit spun back around and ran at her creator; blade-arms trailing behind her, causing little eddies in the air behind her, slowing her down a bit. Contracting her cables down into another crouch, she jumped yet again, this time she immediately fired up her thrusters and basically flew through the air at her creator at an almost incomprehensible speed. The look on her face hadn't changed from its minutely amused expression. She was feeling something akin to an adrenaline rush and was enjoying the feel of the air rushing past her streamlined form.

She rolled in the air avoiding another blast, losing little speed from her air-born charge at the rather large Cybertronian form. She slammed into the scientist's chassis with such force he was knocked back. He flew backwards and landed on his back, Orbit's arm drew back as if she was going to stab his spark chamber, but instead her arm changed back into it's original form, the metallimesh 'flesh' sliding back over to cover the metallic framing. "Demonstration: complete. Victor: Orbit." She said in a monotone voice, leaping backwards off of her creator's chassis, allowing him to get up without knocking her off.

"She may have some use to us after all…" Starscream said in a shocked sort of far-away voice. "Indeed." The large grey mech known as Megatron agreed. The Predicon had basically been forgotten through the whole ordeal and it started to growl at nothing in particular. Shockwave, who was now standing, walked back over to it, "While Orbit is quite strong and intelligent, and her abilities are barred by her form, which is small and a bit delicate, she is much stronger than a human, but not as strong a us, she had adept stealth skills, and is much better at spy missions, as is her intended purpose." Shockwave said "We will continue as intended, but I would like to see a more….extensive demonstration of her abilities sometime within the next few solar-cycles." Megatron said, more like an order than a request as he walked out of the throne room, accompanied by Starscream.

"Of course, my lord." Shockwave replied. Megatron stopped and turned his head to look at Orbit "And she should probably go to Soundwave for a bit of an evaluation, it's his job as the spymaster." He continued as he resumed his exit of the room. Orbit turned to face Shockwave. "I do not know who 'Soundwave' is." She announced. She noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and immediately turned to investigate it's source.

A rather strange looking mech emerged from the shadows, skinny arms and long legs moving with an elegance and modest confidence that Orbit couldn't help but feel captivated by. A slightly quieter recording of Megatron's earlier order played back at her. "But, I am assuming that that is him." She continued. "And with that assumption you would be correct." Shockwave replied. A recording of an unknown voice played back at her "Come with me." The recording seemed cut-off, as if the person who had originally said it had intended to say more-or did, Soundwave just hadn't played the rest of it, regardless, Orbit had received an order and intended on obeying it.

She began to walk after the Cybertronian, who she noticed was incredibly silent, he probably weighed four tons, yet still made no noise that her audials could detect; he had obviously earned the title 'Spymaster'. A sort of awed respect seeded inside of Orbit for the silent mech she hadn't even known for a solar cycle.

She sped up a bit, trying to walk a little closer to the mech but ended up tripping over her own feet. She fell flat on her face, causing a quiet, but noticeable clang upon impact with the metal flooring. Soundwave stopped and turned a bit to look at her as she quickly recovered from her fall "I was distracted." She said as she got back onto her feet and looked up at him, awkwardly waiting for him to resume walking. She had managed to hide her embarrassment at the occurrence, but the silence was starting to get at her. Soundwave just stared at her, and stared….and stared. "Did I receive an order?" she asked the mech. Soundwave simply shook his head in response and opened his hand at her.

She stared at it dumbly for a second before realizing what he was offering. "I do not need to be carried." She replied, trying to sound logical, but she actually just felt a little indignant about the prospect. Soundwave did nothing but continued to hold his hand out at her "As you wish." She said before kicking on her thrusters at a low setting and soaring up the 20 feet or so up to his servo. Soundwave waited patiently as she settled in on his hand.

The silence continued and Orbit was in no rush to change that fact, in fact she was happier within the silence, gave her time to adjust to the changes. She now had more than one person to take orders from, and more people to act around…Her curiosity sparked up as she looked at her surroundings, the hallways were identical and seemed to be in a crisscross formation. She noted that there were many surveillance cameras, and screens mounted to the walls every so often. She remained perfectly still as she was carried down the halls, still a bit embarrassed by the ordeal, she often cast glances down at the hand that carried her or just stared at the ground. The pair had been walking for quite some time and Orbit's curiosity might as well have turned into a raging inferno, and the firemen trying to put it out were on a nacho break.

Her optics zoomed in on one of the screens as they past, then a camera, and then the lights, she was using the powers of observation in order to sedate her curiosity and learn even more about the surroundings, Soundwave walked up to a door and pressed a code into the lock, the door slid open revealing a passage to the outside of the ship.

Orbit downloaded the path they took to her memory banks and began to formulate a map of the ship in her mind; once this was done she resumed her observation of the ship. Taking several reading of gas levels and gravity force as well as several other protocol readings, she began to fill up a file on this intriguing new planet. She duly noted that Cybertron was no longer within a million mile radius, not even in a billion mile radius, this planet but be several light-years away from her home planet. She felt Soundwave's servo begin to lower and she powered on her thrusters and jumped off the spymaster's servo, landing gracefully on the ground and reinitiating her examination of her new home, the Nemesis.

But her observation was cut short, as her evaluation began…


	3. Chapter 3

**Told you I would update soon! XD**

I Orbit around you

Chapter 3: Up for evaluation: Part 2

By: MRSDRAGONFIRE911

The Vehicons took her by surprise, one attacking her from behind, one from the front and another from the left, forcing her to retreat to the wall. They pointed they're blasters upon her and immediately opened fire. Orbit dodged the first few shots by simply stepping out of the way, but they wizened up and started firing at her and to the sides of her, preventing her from doing that-so she adopted a new tactic, jumping. Her thrusters firing up she jumped as high as she could, which was probably about 500 feet, then shutting them off at the peak of her rising, The sudden stop is her rise causing the Flyers who had been flying up after her to shoot right past her, opening themselves up for her to fir at them as they tried to slow down and turn around.

Her low-power blasters would barely do any damage unless she hit a weak spot in their armor, so she quickly conducted a search for one, soon finding one right behind the wings; she fired at the unprotected opening and smirked as the one exploded. The other two had turned around and were coming at her, starting to fire some shots at her again. She ducked into a dive, speeding up her fall, landing in a roll she ducked behind an arch that protruded off of the landing platform. Her blasters sucking back into her arms and her blades slipping out, she knew she was being observed by Soundwave, but she knew these Vehicons were following orders to kill-and she didn't intend to let them accomplish that goal, plus she thought it was a bit of overkill on Megatron's part.

She heard them land back on the ship and could tell they were only a few yards away, bunching leg cables she jumped out from behind the arch, dodging the immediate flurry of shots that resulted from this action, tuning to face them she initiated another leap, this time right at one of them, speeding towards it's head she brought her blade back and instead of delivering a finishing blow she merely soared past it's head, then turning in the air and stabbing it's back, stacking hitched to it as it fell to the ground. It's spinal wires were severed and it's legs didn't work anymore. The other Vehicon fired at her, as she intended, when she dodged these shots the second Vehicon extinguished the first one's spark for her. She leaped yet again, her thrusters blasted out enough force for her to speed up again. Time slowed for her, and she dodged all of his shots as if they were coming at her in slow motion, it was kind of like a dance as she leaped and stepped, and twirled avoiding all of his shots with such ease.

Her optics focusing and defocusing then refocusing again she locked back on target, slashing the poor Vehicon's arm off with her blade, she grabbed his wound, trying to keep the energon from leaking out, but she'd done quite a bit of damage and it seeped through his fingers, dropping to the landing platform yards below. She lifted her arm slowly and her blade switched out for her blaster one last time before she fired a shot right at his optic, the blast tore right through his eye, and fired right through his processor. The remaining optic dimmed and shut off, the body slowly fell to it's knees then landed face-first on the ground, the head landing right in front of her.

She looked up from the destroyed Vehicon, and into Soundwave's visor. "Come with me." He plated back at her, it was clearly another recording, but she didn't know who the voice belonged to. She nodded back at her new mentor and followed him back into the ship; they were quite clearly walking back to the throne room, most likely so Soundwave could report her success to Megatron.

So far Orbit had mixed feeling about this 'great leader', on one servo Shockwave had quite a high opinion of him, and she had read several logs about his accomplishment-they were high in quantity, yet on the other she had also read of his pride and ambition, his broken promises to all the people of Cybertron, and from their small encounter earlier she also picked up that he might be a bit battle oriented-perhaps not very good at strategy, and that didn't seem so 'great' to her. Yet she supposed that how she could help, her intelligence would no doubt prove useful to him as soon as she earned a rank within the Decepticons.

However, when she and Soundwave arrived Megatron wasn't there, neither was Shockwave, and the only one in the room was Starscream. Orbit certainty didn't like him after the way he had talked to Creator, but from what she knew, he was second in command, and she would have to take orders from him whether she liked him or not. Soundwave looked down at her and played a recording "Stay here, I must…..deal with things." Soundwave played a recording that was quite obviously old, if the static and buzzing was anything to go by.

Meanwhile Starscream was regarding the small human-like femme with an analytical and judgmental eye. Soundwave walked out of the throne room and She stood there, waiting for him to return, or to receive another order, and to keep herself busy she went back to the recent files of her evaluation and began to study the outside of the ship, and the Vehicons which were apparently of servant class.

"Come here, Orbit." She heard Starscream's voice say, she first checked to see if it was Soundwave with another recording, but upon realizing that he was still gone she turned to look at the real Starscream, and began to walk towards him as she was ordered to do. "Sir?" She asked when she got over to him. "Exactly how old are you, and how much field experience do you have?" Starscream asked her "I have lived for exactly 13 million years, and I have exactly 3 million years of fighting time on my record, as well as 7 million in the scientific field, and then 3 million years worth of training, sir." She replied "13 million years?! Well you're no older than a sparkling!" He said, but at that moment Shockwave returned with Megatron and Soundwave. "She may not be old by our regular standards, but she has the processor of one much older than her, she is intelligent, and quite capable of taking care of herself." Shockwave said, and if it was possible, he sounded a bit defensive of the young femme. "And I don't have to point out that your one of the youngest ones in the Decepticon ranks, do I Starscream?" He continued.

"Shockwave makes a good point Starscream; I wouldn't go around referring to age like that if I were you anyway, considering you're not much older than one yourself." A red mech said from behind them, Orbit hadn't seen him before, was red and had a nice finish, clearly well kept. "And I wouldn't go around saying that myself, considering you're younger than me!" Starscream snapped back. Shockwave came to a stop next to his small creation and Orbit relaxed a bit, letting a small bemused smile slide across her lips as the two mechs continued to argue.

"Hostile work place." She said to him "One should expect that when Starscream's around." He replied, the lack of a robotic overtone gave away to the fact that he was relaxed and amused as well. "Stop your bickering imbeciles, before I put a stop to it myself! Permanently…!" Megatron yelled, then turned back to Soundwave, "Soundwave, show me the visual recording of Orbit's evaluation." He ordered, and the video immediately started to play, recounting the whole battle, from when she was caught off guard to when she sent the last Vehicon into the all spark.

"Useful indeed." Megatron said, and turned to the young femme "Welcome to the Decepticon ranks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleh, I took so long to update this chapter, but I hope to make up with it in the next chapter, which I hope to post sometime this week...if we're lucky. I'm in a bi of a funk as of late so I apologize if this chappy sucks a bit... ^^ regardless I appreciate your continued support and I promise I WON'T Be dropping this story!**

I Orbit around you

Chapter 4: Earn your rank

By: MRSDRAGONFIRE911

Orbit was quick to snap out of her relaxed state when she became aware of her new master's optics upon her. A rush of pride came over her, not just from herself, but from the bond she held with her creator, having parts of his CAN in her BIOformation complex meant he was her father, and parents always held some sort of bond with their children. She felt his pride as if it was her own, and her pride was quick to make an appearance. However, ever logical as she was, the problem of ranks and hierarchy soon kicked her out of her happy state.

"Megatron, my liege, sorry to intrude, but I do require a rank." Orbit said to her new master, her voice sounding as uninterested as usual, her face reflecting none of her uneasiness or fear by the sudden changes. She awaited a reply as Megatron seemed to stare at her for a few moments "You will continue to help Shockwave," He said, and Orbit was relieved, even though she didn't show it, but she was ripped out of her comforted state when he continued talking, "but you will also train under Knockout, you said you had scientific experience, but I assume you don't have much medical training, so Knockout will teach you."

Orbit was quite shocked, not by his decision but by the fact he had given her reasoning behind it, from what she knew it was out of character for him to do that, he was the type who gave orders and expected them to be followed even if you didn't understand or didn't agree.

"Of course, my liege." She replied, ensuring none of her shock seeped into her words. "And along with Knockout, you will further your training as a spy under Soundwave." He continued "As you wish, Lord Megatron." She replied, still assuming her emotionless façade and staying quite formal with her new master, she could tell he was testing her in some way, but didn't quite know if it was of her loyalty or her composure.

Well, Orbit loved challenges, and she wasn't going to let this one screw her over, she would prove to her new master that she was just as useful as the others. Efficiency was everything, she would analyze everything she did down the last variable and not let anything slip, and she would take a file from her creator's programs and think of all the possibilities and manipulate it to her advantage. All she needed to do was gather information, and she knew exactly how. Soundwave was looking down at her, he gestured for her to follow, so she did.

He walked back down to the hallway they were before, except took a right instead and walked down, she realized they were not alone; Shockwave and Starscream were behind them. As usual she was having a hard time keeping up without running, she found her mind wandering again as she scanned the hallway, it didn't seem to ever change, she needed a closer look.

Her optics started to emit a green light that swooped over the walls, scanning for any unseen electronics. She heard Starscream's high pitched voice from behind her "Shockwave, what is your little _thing_ doing?" She heard him ask. "_Orbit_ is simply scanning her new surroundings and gathering necessary information, this is an exemplary opportunity for her to learn, she rarely left my laboratory on Cybertron." Humph, shockwave seemed in a slightly chattier mood than usual, Orbit wondered if she should be concerned, she slowed down so she was next to him, then kicked up her thrusters and rocketed up to his shoulder, where she silently sat, letting they're EM fields entwine so he could sense her concern, he sent a simple wave of comfort and reassurance back to her, letting her know he was happy to be around familiar faces.

"Creator Shockwave, it has come to my attention that you have information regarding the new HQ, I request an info packet in regards to the ships workings and/or the Cyberforms aboard." She kept her tone formal and slightly cold, but he could tell she felt content. Before he could respond, a coded commlink popped up on her HUD, it was surprisingly a telepathic connection, using radio waves to transmit the messages instead of audial receptors recording and messaging the intended receiver, it also seemed to be quicker and much more efficient, she immediately took a liking to this new form of communication and saved it to her drive for later study. The commlink read off "Soundwave to Orbitary Eclipse: I have possession of several info packets. Query: Are you open to receive?" So it was Soundwave who had opened up the communication, she replied "Negative, a computer with access to needed info will suffice, I would easily be able to download, without the problem of removing unneeded coding and/or undetected viruses." She didn't know enough about the telepathic commlink to respond in the same manner, so she responded to him aloud, earning a strange look from Starscream and a confused/intrigued one from Shockwave, at least that's what she gathered by the quirking of the antennas on either side of his head and tilting of his helm.

Soundwave replied to her spoken response with another coded comm "Request: Permission granted." Soundwave suddenly stopped in front of a door and opened it, when the door slid open it revealed the communications room, a tentacle snaked in and booted one of the computers up while the other snaked over and picked her up it set her down on the module, it was the same model as the ones in Shockwave's old laboratory, and she suddenly felt a wave of homesickness, she'd spent over half her life up in that damaged room, assisting, supporting, and watching her creator as he made new and amazing things, and as he would silently stand or sit when he felt lonely, sometimes muttering about a rescue team or some other wishful minded fantasy.

While she was aware of Shockwave's vendetta to Starscream for…..certain past occurrences, she couldn't help but take a liking to the spindly seeker, while it was admittedly annoying, she also found it strangely endearing.

The door that her creator and new colleagues had been standing in front of had long since closed of its own accord, leaving Orbit to her thoughts and duties. "Bleh….This whole situation as so fragging rushed I've barely had time to process half of this new information!" Orbit said this with an almost depressing sigh, her usually controlled and monotone voice expressing several layers of emotion, Starscream's wings would be jealous.

That was another thing, she'd known half these people for less than an orn, yet she was already formulating opinions, and perhaps even feelings, for most of them. Yep, definitely a strange way to start her day, by getting a crush on half her superiors. Her processors were straining themselves right now; her focus was spread too thin, her relations with about 5 new superiors, all the new information that had been gained in the course of a few human hours, and her new placement within the Decepticon ranks, not to mention all the combat strain her systems had gone through- and overuse of her thrusters!

She sighed again from exasperation, this was definitely gonna make the top ten list for most suckish days ever, and if her suspicions were correct, it was just the beginning of a whole new, stressful, life.

**(also I feel I should add, that I'm currently looking for an editor for this story, since I apparently suck at doing it myself, so any volunteers would be appreciated!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHOA 2 chappies in one day! This chappy is just a bit of a filler, to buff up the story and add some humor, but nonetheless I hope you like it!**

I Orbit around you

Chapter 5: No time or a break

By: MRSDRAGONFIRE911

Orbit had closed her optics as she let the realization that there was no turning back, no retreating to her old home, come over her, full force. She allowed herself to feel a sort of loss for her old home, and a new hope for her new one. She allowed herself to feel express joy for the new people and journeys to come. She allowed herself to accept a new challenge: Truly living.

She'd just started a new life, a better life, a changed life, full of hope, with her new master and colleagues. But she knew there wasn't much time for her to relax, she just got here, and even though she wanted curl up and go into recharge already, she knew that this was the time when she had to be working hardest, proving herself and earning her new rank, perhaps even getting a promotion if she worked hard enough!

Positive thoughts and feeling coursing through her, she pulled out the small interface cable from her wrist, the sometimes annoying living metallimesh moving and sliding to reveal her metal protoform beneath. It was the same dark purple as her creator's, though she didn't really like it, it seemed kind of dreary, she liked to have a sense of uniqueness, a view which was almost surly going to clash with her job as a military spy.

Ahhhh, the difficulties of life, specifically, life as a Decepticon. Unspooling the long black and plugging into one of the small ports on the side of the (in her opinion) oversized computer. The system had apparently been updated and alerted of her new position, since it didn't resist her as she accessed the files regarding the passengers of the warship. The first file she opened was on Megatron, it had a very thorough recount on everything that had happened after the fall of Cybertron, and they're arrival on earth, and all that happened to Megatron as this happened, most of it was his reactions and orders, the occasional personal mission and the rare wound.

Damn, Megatron really was a champion, champion of assholes, really, how many times are you going to beat your SIC to slag for something that was partially your fault? No wonder he was so treacherous! The big oaf might be smart, but he certainly wasn't intelligent. Big difference, but a difference only an intelligent person would understand. That thought brought a smug look to her face, she finished downloading Megatron's file, then moved on to Starscream.

A bit of anticipation came across her optics as she read his file, She really didn't understand why Megatron was so harsh towards him, he had the biggest kill count for the Decepticon side, for the war on Cybertron as well as the current battles on earth.

Unfortunately it seemed that there hadn't many kills while on earth, at least not on the Decepticon side. There had been a total of 1 kill on the Decepticon side, executed by none other than Starscream, and a total of 4 on the Autobot side, not to mention several Eradicons and Vehicons. The sheer number of Vehicons killed was a slight shock to her, over 200 hundred?! The Autobots were at a serious tactical disadvantage yet they had continued to massacre the former citizens of Cybertron, _and they said they stood for peace!_

Orbit made an undignified 'harumph' at that, and continued to download the files of the several remaining soldiers, only downloading the most important information from the files of the dead. She took a note to observe Soundwave, considering that his file seemed a bit….lacking, mostly on personal details, but there was a few skips on his activities during his off-shifts, and even a few updates that seemed to be pure excuses, 'in medical bay to repair kinks in arm joints' self-repair nanos took care of the minor injuries like that, she might know next to nothing about medical….stuff, but she knew that you don't bother the medic for your rusty joints!

Her concern was mainly born from curiosity, but it was also her need to know what was going on around her, and little gaps in her knowledge made her…uncomfortable. After Soundwave's file she had Knockout's, who she was surprised to find had only recently joined the Decepticons, she'd have to talk to him sometime, see if he had any advice. There weren't any other living Decepticon files so she decided her research on the occupants of the ship complete, now to move onto the ship itself.

Orbit pushed through her fatigue, she felt a little embarrassed, and ashamed, that she was getting so tired so quickly, she really was a bit young and she hated how prone she was to stress. She pulled up the scans she'd made earlier, of the interior and exterior of the ship…and the scan of Starscream's heels that she'd made while he decided to give her the new nick-name, _thing. _With the realization that her new nick-name was thing about a thousand new, slightly, scratch that, EXTREMELY inappropriate thoughts entered her mind, most of which involving a mysteriously familiar pair of heels. "Whoa, who knew Stilettos were such a turn on…" She had a confused/thoughtful look for a second "…especially on a mech….tall grey and lonely, with a pair of bitchen' heels…and a protoform that looks like it came out of 'Mech Monthly'." She continued to go on about her passionate love for his seemingly flawless finish.

What she didn't know was that a certain Medic had chosen the perfect time (on his part) to walk in, and just managed to hear her musings about Starscream's heels. He cracked into a bemused chuckle "There is actually some conflict about that fact. I mean, Starscream's so bitchy he could pass for a femme on his _best _of days." Orbit's shoulder's stiffened, her visor slid down over her eyes in a failed attempt to hide her blush.

"Khm, Medic Knockout, did you require my presence?" She asked in a monotone that only seemed _slightly_ forced. Knockout only continued to chuckle, shaking his head every now and then. Orbit continued to stand at attention, her blush fading slowly, but still retaining a faint blue hue to her cheeks. "It seems a little unnecessary to act so apathetic when I just heard you express your opinion on our wondrous SIC's heels, and such a steamy opinion it was!" He burst back into laughter.

_I'm soooo happy he didn't walk in when I was talking about his paintjob….and his helm crest, holy primus, his helm crest…..ah! Focus! _"Hmmm, Doc Knock, I believe you are right, I must say though, he pales in comparison to your beauty, such a handsome mech, and you must put much effort into that glorious paintjob of yours!" Her flattery was only slightly honest, she decided that bargaining with him to make hi m forget he ever heard or saw her saying some select things, would be in her best interest.

"I know, my finish is quite glorious, yet I can see when a person isn't being honest, and using flattery surprisingly doesn't work on me, what do you want?" His jolly tone had slowly shifted into a cold business-like tone. "I want you to completely forget that you ever saw or heard me expressing any sort of opinion or emotion." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone, her face also becoming cold and business-like. "And I get….?" Knockout asked "A Strict IOU." She responded "you make a request in which I can accept or deny, but if I deny you have the ability to speak of this to whoever you wish." Knockout looked a bit thoughtful on this for a few moments, clearly considering the pros and cons, there weren't many pros…or cons.

Orbit continued to Stare at him through her visor, at least until she decided she didn't need to wear it anymore and it slid back up into her skull. She unplugged herself from the computer port and the cord spooled itself back up again. She got a bit impatient and started fiddling with her arm blades, switching them out and clearing some smudges of energon she'd gotten earlier. "For Primus's sake mech, make up your pretty little processor already, I have work to do!" She ended up snapping, deciding to let her fuses burn out on the poor mech.

Said mech looked just a bit startled at her sudden outburst "femmes….." He muttered "I really don't see why any of this is important, but I accept, and I'll make sure to call in that favor. But on the other servo, I came here to give you a medical checkup, you have to come with me to the medical bay so I can run a full systems scan to check you for any problems," He came forward and picked her up without warning, earning a glare from the small femme "and then add your layout to the Decepticon health file and such, work you into the system….." He seemed to come across a sudden realization "You can remove that metallimesh cyberform scrap right? I'm pretty sure it'd interfere with my scans if you keep it on…"

_Yeah right, the perv just want to see me with my armor off. _"I haven't ever tried to fully remove it, but the nanos inside are connected to a unique electromagnetic force field that I operate with, I should be able to remove it without interference as long as it doesn't get out of range, 5 meters to be specific, after that I won't be able to reattach it." She said in a thoughtful tone, her curiosity on the matter trumping her slightly rude opinions on the matter.

Ahh well, you learn something new every day, so why not try something new as well? Things seemed unclear for now, but she could see with a most definite perspective, that she would not have any time to relax, her new life would require higher levels of focus than ever before, and she was determined to lay rest to this new challenge.


End file.
